SSBWU: Characters (Part 2)
Continued from here, SSBWU: Characters (Part 1) Note: In this part of the characters onward, you'll notice an asterisk by that character's name. This will indicate that the character is an unlockable, for more information, please refer to SSBWU: Unlockables Princess Peach Classification: Light-Middle The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who made her debut in Super Mario Bros. and the video game world's resident "Damsel in Distress" as she's constantly kidnapped by Bowser Koopa (only to have Mario and sometimes Luigi rescue her). *The weapon she uses will vary depending on the intensity of the attack. Abilities Peach can make her statement that she's not always the "Damsel in Distress", she has somewhat of a good fighting prowess and she also has a decent amount of speed, she can also use her dress as like a parachute (as she can in Super Mario Bros. 2) to lengthen her jump or to slow her fall. Her Toad special move works like Fox's Reflector, but it can also reflect physical attacks as well as projectiles. Her Peach Bomber does a decent amount of damage, and it's unblockable as well. Her Parasol can also slow Peach's fall and can do continuous damage. Limitations Of course, Peach has a good fighting prowess, but it's not enough in comparison to the other female characters in the game. Because Peach is more known to be the "Damsel in distress" her strength and toughness ratings are reactively low. She needs to a lot of damage to her opponents in order to launch them. Her Final Smash (Peach Blossom), although effective all over the stage and can put her opponents to sleep, can work against her in several ways, it won't work against opponents who are coming back from a K.O. and the move also creates giant Peaches that other opponents can use and reduce some damage. Princess Zelda Classification: Middleweight The righteous leader of Hyrule. Zelda also played the role of Damsel in Distress (and sometimes still does) in her debut in The Legend of Zelda, but she also can possess some great magical powers that can aid Link in his adventures. Abilities Princess Zelda has a good Power rating thanks to her magical powers. Her Nayru's Love powers work like Ness' PSI Magnet as it absorbs projectiles and protects her from physical attacks as well. Her Din's fire does great damage and can launch opponents very far (especially those with a high damage meter). Zelda also has decent speed as she can move quite well on the stage. Zelda also has a new special move in this game: The Phantom Slash which she can summon an Iron knuckle to help her fight. Limitations Though Zelda is a bit stronger than Peach with her magic powers, but her strength and toughness is also a problem for Zelda as she can't take much heat before she is launched. Farore's Wind does some damage, but it's not meant for combat as it launches Zelda into the air though it can help her if she is surrounded. Bowser Koopa Classification: Heavyweight The main antagonist of Super Mario Bros. and the closest thing the video game world has to Lex Luthor. Bowser Koopa is the Koopa responsible for persistently kidnapping Princess Peach as well as harassing the Mushroom Kingdom with his army of Goombas and Koppa Troopas. Bowser knows what it takes to be the main bad guy in a video game. Abilities Bowser has a lot of weight to him and because of this he has a very high strength and toughness ratings, it seems that no matter what you hit him with, he can take it. He also can do a lot of damage to his opponents as well as launch them easily. His Whirling Fortress move can deal a lot of damage when used aggressively and his Fire breath can also flinch even middleweight opponents. Limitations His huge body can also work against him as well as with him. He is one of the slowest characters in the game, but he's the most certainly the character with the worst jumping ability in the game as his size and shell make him very big and heavy, though his Whirling Fortress move can damage enemies, but it can't get Bowser enough extra air to get him back to the stage's platform. His Bowser Bomb (which should be familiar to those to played Super Mario Bros. 3) can be a hindrance if not used properly because goes straight down after jumping into the air. His size also makes him an easy target especially for the light, fast characters who can run circles around him. Marth Classification: Light-Middle The main protagonist of the once Japan exclusive Nintendo game: Fire Emblem as he was the prince of the land known as Aritia. Taking up his ancestral weapon known as the Falchion, Marth is determined to destroy the monsters that threaten his kingdom. Abilities In comparison to Link's sword abilities, Marth's is much faster and because he doesn't carry a lot of other equipment with him, Marth can also move faster and jump higher than Link can. Marth's Shield Breaker move can literally break the opponent's block shield, if fully charged the move also has an explosive capabilities as well. The Dancing blade move is also a great move to use to damage one or multiple opponents. The counter move is also a good move to counter any kind of physical attacks. Limitations Marth's sword techniques may be faster than Link's, but they aren't as strong as Link's as Marth's Falchion is thinner and lighter than the Master Sword. Marth's toughness rating is a bit below average as well, but he can take more heat than most lightweight characters (hence why he's a Light-Middle character). Mr. Game & Watch* Classification: Lightweight Straight from the various handheld Game & Watch games, Mr. Game & Watch is the star of his handheld games and uses a lot of his abilities from his games to fight. Abilities Mr. Game & Watch is one of the more unusual characters to use as his style uses a lot of equipment from his handheld games. Though, some of his equipment can do a decent amount of damage. His Chef special move can cause enemies to flinch and even have decent range as well. His Oil Panic move works like Ness' PSI magnet, but it can also produce a powerful attack once the bucket is full. Limitations Because Mr. Game & Watch is unusual, it takes time to get used to playing as him. Plus, most of his equipment has very low launch capabilities, meaning he can get overwhelmed when surrounded. His Judge move is one of his moves that can get used to, it can do damage to opponents, but it can also work against him depending on what number comes up when he performs the move, it can also burn or even freeze the opponent or even make certain items appear. His Fire special move is like what it is in the original games, it doesn't do much damage, but it can help Mr. Game & Watch catch more air when he needs it to get back on the stage's platform. Dr. Mario* Classification: Middleweight Everybody's Favorite..................Doctor? Yes. This is Mario's other profession: Virologist. From the surprising hit on the NES: Dr. Mario. His uses his latest invention: The Megavitamin to eradicate the new and deadly viruses that threaten the Mushroom Kingdom. Abilities Dr. Mario's style is almost (but not quite) the same as his more famous persona. Though, he does a bit more damage and has a slightly higher launch capability than Mario. Dr. Mario's Megavitamin travels a bit faster than Mario's Fireball. His Super Jump Punch can also do a bit more damage, but can't hit multiple times. Limitations In comparison to the original, Dr. Mario is a bit slower to move, and he can't chain easy combos since his physical attacks also move slower than Mario's. Dr. Mario's Dr. Tornado also can't hit multiple times (though it does more damage). Dr. Mario also shares some of the same limitations as his original persona, he's vulnerable after he performs his special moves (especially if the move misses). Ganondorf Classification: Heavyweight The Gerudo King of Thieves. Before he turned into the grotesque pig-like being named Ganon. He was ganondorf, coveted the Triforce since his youth, Ganondorf will do anything to obtain it and gain absolute control over Hyrule, only Link and Zelda can stop him. * Charge up the move to do more damage and better launching capability. Abilities Ganondorf's style is very similar to Captain Falcon's. He has a lot of the same moves as Falcon. But, Ganondorf's attacks do a lot more damage and have a lot more launching capabilities. His Flame Choke move can also do a lot of damage and can also make Ganondorf invincible while doing it. Limitations Ganondorf's major weaknesses are obviously the speed and the jump categories. But in comparison to Bowser, it's less of a problem for Ganondorf, he's only a bit faster and can jump only a bit higher than Bowser. Because Ganondorf's style is basically the same as Captain Falcon's, he also limited in range with most of his physical attacks, but because Ganondorf's size makes him a bit taller, it has a bit more range. Falco Lombardi* Classification: Middleweight Another character from Starfox, he fights for the Starfox and is Fox McCloud's partner and occasional rival. He has tha ability to match any character in Smash Bros. Abilities Falco is similar to his partner Fox in terms of style. But he has some of his own moves. He can also jump higher than Fox as well as hit harder and take more hits before being launched. His Reflector move can also be used offensively as he can throw his reflector at his opponents. Though he may not shoot his Blaster in rapid fashion as Fox can, but it's stronger as it can cause opponents to flinch. Limitations Not much behooves Falco as he's an above average Middleweight character. But there are problems, Falco can overshoot his landing target with his jumps, and in some situations K.O. himself with his jump as he can jump quite high. He's also a bit slower than Fox, but it's not that much of a problem. Shiek Classification: Light-Middle Princess Zelda's Shiekah persona. Shiek has the knowledge of an elder and is the reclusive aid for Link when he returns to Hyrule after spending 7 years in the Sacred Realm. She has ninja-like skills and can use them proficiently. Abilities In comparison to Zelda, Shiek is much more faster and can jump higher than Zelda can. Her special moves can also do a decent amount of damage if used properly. Her new move: the Burst Grenade can also do a lot more damage than her chain move can in previous games. Limitaions A lot of Shiek's moves are physical and don't do as much damage as Zelda's magical attacks, they also have shorter range as well. Shiek's Vanish move is more for catching more air than for attacking, and her new move: The Bouncing Fish will also cause her to bounce back into the air, making her vulnerable to an opponent's attack. Pit Classification: Light-Middle The hero of Angel Land who ventured all over the world to save the Goddess Palutena from the evil Medusa. Pit uses his sacred bow that shoots magical arrows and even uses the bow itself to attack his opponents. Abilities Pit is one of the stronger of the Light-middle characters as he can use a series of magical weapons (which more or less makes him a bit like Link). Though, there are differences in Pit's style when you compare the 2 characters. His Palutena's Arrow move can do more damage then Link's bow & Arrow attack and it doesn't need charging. His New move, the Guardian Orbitars works like Fox and Falco's reflector, but it can also protect Pit from physical attacks as well as projectiles. Pit is also good at taking the fight to the air as he has a lot of powerful airborne attacks. Limitations Pit's overall strength and toughness ratings are below average, eventhough Pit can do a reasonable amount of damage with his style and weapons, but he still needs to do a lot of damage in order to launch his opponents and K.O. them. He also can be launched quite easily since he's mostly an airborne character so he needs to be careful when he goes up against a Heavyweight character that can do a lot of damage. Zero Suit Samus Classification: Light-Middle First introduced in the Nintendo DS game: Metroid: Zero Mission. Samus' more iconic Chozo Suit was damaged, and had to don the Zero Suit. Abilities Zero Suit Samus is moves more elegantly than her regular form, and has more speed and a better jumping abilities. She also has a number of new special moves which further differentiates from her regular form. She has the plasma whip (which is similar to her Plasma wire move from Brawl), she can use it on the offensive as it has great launching capabilities, or to help Samus get more reach when it comes to getting back on the stage's platform. Limitations Because this version of Samus has a lighter suit, this also hinders her strength and toughness. Her pistol also doesn't do nearly as much damage as the arm cannon from her Chozo Suit. Her Boost kick is for getting more air and not much for attacking, her Flip kick move is also mostly for getting back on a stage's platform and not for combat. Captain Olimar/Alph Classification: Lightwieght Note: Alph is just another palette swap of Captain Olimar, but he still has the same moves as Olimar. The space adventurer from the surprising hit Nintendo game: Pikmin, he stumbles onto a planet filled with little Pikmin that can help him repair his damaged spaceship, but have to go through a horde of dangerous creatures in order to do so. Abilities Captain Olimar is quite fast and can jump quite high. His Pikmin Pluck is one of the more important special moves in the game, as the Pikmin aids in his strength and power. There are many Pikmin that Olimar can pluck: *'Red:' These Pikmin do the most damage and are fire based. *'Blue:' Blue Pikmin have the furthest range and are water based. *'Yellow:' These Pikmin are the more balanced and are electric based. *'Purple:' These Pikmin have the greatest Launching capabilities. *'White:' These Pikmin are fast. One of Olimar's new moves: the Winged Pikmin can left him up to give him a better chance to get back on a stage's platform. Limitations Olimar is quite difficult to use as his style must rely on whatever Pikmin he has, and he can only have so many Pikmin with him at one time. If he has the wrong Pikmin for the wrong situation, it can create a world of Problems for him. Plus, his strength and toughness ratings are all quite poor (though not terrible in comparison to other lightweight characters). The character list will continue here: SSBWU: Characters (Part 3)